criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Low River
Low River is a fictional city mentioned during PetersCorporal's fangame's first season. More info Low River is a big town but a little poor as it lives mainly out of agriculture and has little to no industry. However, most of its citizens love their hometown and find one way or another to get a good job in their place in the world. Its name comes from Holland River, which flows from a mountain to the east of Townville through the latter and towards Low River. It is next to Townville, being their borderline to the southwest of this city (next to the Residential Zone and the Town Outskirts). The murder of Franco Baldebin took place in the limit between Townville and Low River. Known citizens: *Fabiana Jose, customs agent. *Jose, gangster. The creation of New Townville *Divine Justice, Case #65 in Townville: The team found out about Suzie Robin being in charge of a construction site in Low River, even though she was just a police officer. The site became a crime scene in Mirtha Gray's murder investigation since the crane from the construciton site had been used to kill her. Not only that, but it was later discovered that she was involved in Suzie's construction as well. The player also found a bond issued by Paul Waters, who was Townville's mayor at the time, that had been bought by Suzie Robin. Nobody knew why he had issued those bonds since there was no urgent need for the city to get money. Suzie was interrogated about where she was getting all of her money from, but she said that it was just her savings and also hinted at the construction site not really being a part of Low River anymore. After solving Mirtha's murder, Gino Reina and the player investigated what Suzie's plans in Low River were about. They found a map of Townville at the construction site, which included a part of Low River as if it had been annexed to the city. The mysterious construction site was also located in the section of Low River that appeared as part of Townville in the map. *Bloodstained Race, Case #66 in Townville: In the middle of the hectic investigation of Linda Farren's murder, Paul Waters publicly announced that Townville had bought land from Low River and that it would be annexed as a new district called New Townville. He did not explain why such purchase had been made, but said that the current City Hall was already starting to be demolished and that a new one would be built in the new district. Shockingly, the team discovered on the same day that Mayor Waters was also the leader of the Black Eagle Society, a secret gang consisting of over a hundred members that was dedicated to organized crime. After the player confronted him the following day, Paul said that the player was the only truly decent person "that Townville could see in centuries", only to shoot himself in the head right after that. After analyzing the documents regarding the Black Eagle Society, the team found out that both Suzie Robin and Mirtha Gray were also members, hinting that the creation of New Townville was related to it. The city councillors voted for who the next mayor would be, and thus Hugo Holland became the new mayor of Townville. After that, Hugo promoted the player's team to New Townville so that the new district could be secure enough. *Into The Eagle's Trap, Case #69 in Townville: During a videocall before the player's final confrontation with Bryan Stefode, he revealed that as the second-in-command (and facade leader) of the Black Eagle Society, the original plan was for Paul Waters and him to rule the city from the New City Hall in the new district. See also *New Townville Category:Townville content